


You're so golden

by ACatCalledThunderstar7



Series: Heaven, Hell, and the Space In-between [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Hanahaki disease referenced, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, LGBTQ Character, Lightly implied trauma, Not really a songfic but has a song in it, Other, POV First Person, Queer Character, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatCalledThunderstar7/pseuds/ACatCalledThunderstar7
Summary: It's a beautiful night in an open field, and a group of adventurers are trying to sleep under the stars. But memories of a traumatic past are keeping Chara awake - so their partner Ayla sings them a song.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Heaven, Hell, and the Space In-between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	You're so golden

**Author's Note:**

> A small scene from a very long fanfic I’m writing! It’s a very weird kind-of-Undertale fanfiction featuring a lot of OCs. This scene features the song Golden by Harry Styles (which you should really listen to in order to get the full experience). It’s a little cringe but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Chara is an aged-up version of the character from Undertale, and slightly older than Ayla. I don't condone shipping their child self with any adult characters.

“Do you think you could sing a song?” Chara’s voice jolted me out of my sleepy daze. I slowly rolled to look up at them - I was lying down on the log next to Chara, my head in their lap. Nearby, the fire crackled, and I could hear the faint sound of Ebrius breathing as he slept. 

They met my eyes. “Shit, you weren’t asleep were you? I’m sorry if I woke you up…”

Their red eyes were illuminated by the fire. Staring into them, I got the impression of a gently glowing fireplace, warm and comforting. The starry sky above was filled with stars, which seemed to dance around their head and shone through the strands of their hair. For a moment, I was at a loss for words… they looked so beautiful.

“Nah, I… I’m awake…” I raised one hand to rub at my bleary eyes, “a... song…?”

“Yeah. A song. I…” They averted their eyes, “I like it when you sing. And something about this place makes me nervous. Just a bit, not much. So, I just thought… you could sing? Maybe? If you want. You don’t have to, it’s not like I’m that scared or anything -”

“Sure.” I sat up and shuffled so I was sitting side-to-side with Chara. “Any requests?”

“How about a song that reminds you of me? I don’t remember you ever singing a song about me,” they pouted, “and I think I’m an excellent song subject!” 

It wasn’t hard to tell that this field we’d made camp in was making them nervous. By all means, it seemed a serene place but… I wasn’t going to question why they were agitated by it. In a way, I could understand - if there had been wheat in the field, then... “Alright, alright… I’ve got one I think you’ll like.” I brushed my fingers across my necklace, and the music started - only a quiet hum around us, as I didn’t want to wake the others. I took a breath and started singing softly.

“Golden, golden, golden,  
As I open my eyes  
Hold it, focus, hoping,  
Take me back to the light  
I know you were  
Way too bright for me  
I’m hopeless, broken,  
So you wait for me in the sky...  
Browns my skin just right…”

I turned to them with a small smile. “You’re so golden.” They smiled back. Did I pick this song because of golden flowers? Partially… but I felt like it fit Chara in other ways, somehow.

“You’re so golden,  
I’m out of my head  
And I know that you’re scared  
Because hearts get broken”

I gently grabbed their hand, and they squeezed mine in return.

“I don’t wanna be alone  
I don’t wanna be alone  
When it ends  
Don’t wanna let you know  
I don’t wanna be alone  
But I,  
I can feel it take a hold  
I can feel you take control  
Of who I am  
And all I’ve ever known  
Loving you’s the antidote,  
Golden,”

I could... appreciate the irony of a line saying ‘Loving you’s the antidote’ after, well, Hanahaki… and I knew Chara did too, from their small smirk.

“You’re so golden  
I don’t wanna be alone  
You’re so golden  
You’re so golden  
I’m out of my head  
And I know that you’re scared  
Because hearts get broken”

My head was resting on Chara’s shoulder. I didn’t remember putting it there, but that didn’t matter. I was singing, Chara was there, and I was happy.

“I know that you’re scared  
Because I’m so open  
You’re so golden  
I don’t wanna be alone  
You’re so golden  
You’re so golden  
You’re so golden  
I’m out of my head  
And I know that you’re scared  
Because hearts get broken.”

We were silent for a few moments as the music slowly faded out, and I once again became aware of the noises surrounding us - the crackling of the fire, Ebrius’ slow breathing, the gentle whir of Lierin’s machinery, and the menagerie of small sounds from the creatures of the night. Most important though, was Chara’s soft breathing, right near my ear - my head, still on their shoulder, rose and fell ever so slightly as they inhaled and exhaled. The entire world felt frozen at this moment, as though my singing had cast a spell to preserve us there for eternity.

“Did you like it?” As much as I wanted to savour that perfect moment, I felt the need to break the silence.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” They wrapped an arm around me and buried their fingers in my hair. “It was beautiful.”

Suddenly overcome with tiredness, I yawned. “I… I’m glad you liked it. I thought the lyrics worked well…” Chara murmured in agreement, “like, golden, golden flowers… you know?” I paused. “Why does this place make you feel so… anxious? Is it… your village, it was… near plains, right? When you and Asriel- … did you…?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“If you want me to stay awake…” I yawned again, and closed my eyes, “I can… I can… stay with you…”

My eyes were still closed, but I could sense Chara’s soft smile. “No, it’s okay. I’m okay. You can sleep.”

“Mmkay… I’ll be here… if you need me… just wake… me…”

“I will. …Thank you.”

The fire was warm, and Chara was warm, and their embrace was so comforting… soon enough, the black haze of sleep had claimed me again.

\---

When I woke up, both of Chara’s arms were wrapped around me, and their chin rested on my head. I could hear them breathing slowly and deeply, asleep at last. I blinked my eyes open, adjusting to the early-morning light, and saw Ebrius quietly packing away his belongings. He met my eyes and gave me an uncharacteristic gentle smile - I imagine me and Chara looked pretty adorable, curled up together. I closed my eyes and sighed, snuggling deeper into their arms. Morning could wait for a couple more minutes.


End file.
